Love Will Remember
by writersblock0741
Summary: Ezra leaves Aria thinking it's for the better not realizing what he's really leaving behind. Aria returns to Rosewood with a child and Noel at her side. Noel and Aria are best friends.
1. Chapter 1

5 years ago…

Ezra left Aria staring at his back as he walked away. He couldn't take not being able to be exclusive with her anymore. He wanted to hold her hand walking down the street, kissing her as he pleased whenever and wherever or even telling everyone that they were together. He wanted a normal relationship. Being with Aria felt like Romeo & Juliet; Romantic but tragic. Little did he know he wasn't just leaving Aria but she was 4 months pregnant with his child and Aria never got her chance to tell Ezra.

Present Time.

5 years was enough time. She missed her family and friends and she missed her home. Aria decided after she graduated from high school to leave to New York. She wanted a fresh start. She was now heading back to Rosewood, just her, her daughter and Noel Khan. Noel was a jerk in high school but when Aria got pregnant and was alone he was there for her. Noel hated Ezra but he didn't hate that Sophie was born. They weren't dating but they became best friends. He left to New York with her so she wasn't alone.

"Are you sure you want to go back home? What if you run into him? Then what?" Noel questioned Aria

He wanted to make sure she was making the right choice before she made a mistake.

"Yeah its time. I miss everyone and I cant hide from him forever. Im better now, Im a writer, I have a beautiful daughter and I can take care of myself. I don't need him. But I think I want him." She said

"so your saying you want to move back because you want to get him back?" Noel was concerned

"NO. Im going home because I miss my family and friends and if I happen to run into Ezra , IDK.. Maybe I do miss him too but I wont run back to him so easily. But lets just keep that between us. My story is I miss my friends and family. " Aria replied.

Coming from the backseat was a little girl sound a sleep. She was a carbon copy of her father. She had his eyes, his curls and nose. She got her mothers mouth and attitude.

After 3 and a half hours of driving they had finally arrived at Aria's parents home. Her mother had moved to Austria with her husband Zack, Byron moved to Iceland to teach and Mike stayed home for college. He didn't want his familys home to be sold to someone else. Mike was in his junior year of college and had a girlfriend he'd been dating for the past 2 years.

Mike didn't know Aria was coming home so as he was making out with his girlfriend on the couch he jumped when Sophie ran into the house staring at him.

"Uncle Mike! What are you doing? You cant hurt her!" Sophie yelled and pouted crossing her arms.

Annabelle started to snicker at the little girls comment. They have never met before.

To Sophie she was Mike's only girl. Mike was had his back turned so Sophie didn't know what he was doing.

"Hi princess, I didn't know you were coming home?" Mike trying to change the subject

"It's a supwise!" Sophie yelled and hopped on his lap

Aria walked in and Mike gave her a WTH look.

"Hello little brother. Im home!" Aria said smiling

"Thanks for the heads up. Someone walked in on something that was about to happen." Mike smirked at his comment

"Uncle Mike who's this?" Sophie said pointing at Annabelle

"This is my girlfriend sweetheart, her name is Annabelle." Mike replied

After asking her question Sophie ignored it didn't even wait for an answer she got distracted from looking out the window seeing other kids play with their parents.

All she wondered was why she never met her dad.

Aria never talked to Sophie about Ezra much. All she said was she looked like her dad and was as smart as him. Sophie started reading at the age of 3. She loved to listen to her mother read stories at night so Aria and Noel started to teach Sophie to read at a young age. They wanted her to learn early.

Noel walked in and saw where Sophie was looking at. " Hey Soph, want to lend me a hand start grabbing stuff out the car. Noel knew she couldn't help much but when she started thinking of her dad it would make Aria cry at night.

"Okay Uncle Noel! But I'll beat you there!" Sophie ran out to the car as fast as her short legs could go

After unpacking all the stuff from the car everyone felt exhausted and went straight to bed. Mike in his room, Noel back at his parent's old house, Sophie in her mother's old room and Aria in her parents room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day went fairly well… Aria and Sophia have been getting settled in. No one knew she came home that was until now…

The doorbell rang and out from the sides of the door jumped "surprise" was Spencer, Hanna and Emily. Aria jumped feeling like she had a tiny heart attack at their arrival.

"Miss me?" Hanna asked with an attitude. That caused Spencer to slap her arm.

"Sorry Ar, we've just really missed you. You never called or told us why you left." Hanna stated

"It's no problem, Im sorry I left. I've really missed you too, all of you." Aria replied

"So why did you leave for so long? And why was Noel with you?" Emily asked

Aria gave her a weird look. " We ran into him this morning." Spencer chimed in

Aria knew she couldn't hide her secret any longer. It was now or never.

"Noel left with me because he knew my secret." Aria said

"What secret does he know that we don't?" Hanna asked rudely

Aria started to tear up a bit, sucking in a deep breath she was finally telling her best friends about her daughter.

"That time Ezra broke up with me Noel found me crying in the park. I didn't want anyone to know why I was like that but I couldn't help myself but vent. I was four months pregnant and Ezra left. Not because I was pregnant but you know why. But now you know why Noel and I became close. We graduated 2 months later, I was still skinny and I just didn't want anyone to know. Only Noel, Mike and my parents knew about my baby. After I told my dad he kicked me out. He hated Ezra he's okay now because he has a granddaughter now. So anyways I left to New York, graduated, had my daughter and now she's 4 and we're here." Aria explained

The girls couldn't help but stare, Hanna on the other hand had a huge smile on her face at the word daughter.

"Can we meet her? What's her name? Why didn't you tell me? That's my goddaughter! DIBS!" Hanna yelled excitedly

Emily and Spencer didn't argue with Hanna, they knew they couldn't win this battle of godmother.

Aria giggled at Hanna's excitement.  
"Yes you can meet her. She's in her room. Sophia come down here please!" Aria yelled

You could hear papers shuffling and a tiny voice yell, " okay momma, I'm coming!"

Spencer and Emily joined Hanna with a huge smile. This was their niece and they were finally going to meet her.

Sophia ran down the stairs straight to Aria.

"Yes momma?" She asked

"Princess there are some people I would like you to meet. This is your Auntie Spencer, Auntie Emily and Auntie Hanna. Say hi." Aria told her

Sophia looked at her aunts giving them a questioning look as if she could sense them.

" Hi Im Sophia Marie Fitz" Sophia told the ladies

"Hey beautiful, its so nice to meet you." Emily was first to approach the little girl. It took a few hours for the girls to get comfortable with one another. The room got quiet and Sophia had fallen asleep. Spencer had finally broken the silence.

"Do you want to know about him? Or should he be a forbidden topic?" She asked

Aria didn't really know what to say.

"Um.. no he shouldn't be forbidden topic only around Sophie." She told the girls

"so what has he been up to? He moved back?" Aria asked shyly

"He's teaching back at Rosewood day. He came back a year ago. He asked about you." Emily said

Aria was about to speak when Hanna interrupted. "He has a girlfriend."

That caused Aria to stay silent. She didn't want to talk about Ezra anymore s she told the girls she was tired and that she'll see them tomorrow for their shopping day.

Waking up the next day Aria looked in the mirror, her eyes were puffy from crying herself to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking of Ezra and his girlfriend. "He moved n, he's over me, there was no hope of us getting back together now. She didn't want to admit it but she did want Ezra back. She never got over him. She loved him more than anyone in the world aside from her daughter. Aria finally showered and got ready for the day. She was dressed in a light blue sundress and white wedges with her haie curled. After she finished her makeup she got Sophia ready. Sophia was dressed in a pastel pink dress and white gladiator sandals with her hair in a loose fishtail braid. At exactly 11 Hanna was there to pick up the girls, Hanna and Sophia were so excited to go shopping. If Sophia was blonde people would think she was Hanna's daughter. Sophia was just like her mother but she was a lot like Hanna also. Emily and Spencer met up with the girls and waited in the food court. Everyone wanted to eat before walking through the mall for hours. After eating food from subway the girls started swiping their credits cards buying clothes, shoes, accessories and dolls. Aria and Spencer were excited. They didn't know how Hanna and Sophia could shop for so long. Emily didn't mind the walking with her athletic self. Nearing the last store for the day they headed towards the Michael Kors shop Hanna needed more like wanted a new purse. Aria walked in behind the ladies and bumped into a man. He looked familiar.

"Sorry." She apologized

The man looked at her thinking the same thing.

"Aria?" he asked

She gave him a questioning look?

"Wes? Is that you?" she asked

"Yeah Ar, I can't believe your back." Wes said

"And your in a purse shop?" Aria asked

"Birthday gift for my girlfriend." He replied

"well she is a lucky lady." She said with a wink

Wesley didn't wait to ask, " does he know your back?"

"NO, I don't really care if he knows. I heard he has a girlfriend anyways." Aria stated she didn't want to seem like she cared

the two just stood there staring at one another until a tiny voice interrupted their thoughts

"Momma, who is this man? Why is he looking at you? It's cweepy.' She said

Sophia was protective of her mom. She always wanted to make sure her mom was safe.

Wesley looked at Aria with wide eyes.

"Princess this is your uncle Wes. Wes this is your niece.. Sophia." Aria told them

"Hi Sophia, you are a very pretty girl." Wesley stated, he didn't really know what to say. He was still kind of shocked

Sophia acted shy at his pretty comment

That caused Wes to smile widely.

Aria interrupted the two, "why don't you run over to your aunts Soph? I'll be there in a minute."

Sophia didn't argue with her mother, she just did as told.

"Does he know?" Wesley asked a yelling whisper

"no, he left before I could tell him. I called him and he never answered then he changed his number. It's fine. We're fine. I've been doing great without him." Aria spat

Wesley didn't argue. "Here's my number. Call me. We could have dinner tomorrow. . I want to get to know my niece. And I wont tell him if you don't want me to."

Aria thanked Wes, "you can tell him if you want. I don't want to hide her anymore from anyone. And just come over to my tomorrow night, I live at my parent's old house. Be there at 7 and bring your girlfriend. I would love to meet her."


	3. Chapter 3

The ride back home was uncomfortable all Aria could think about was running into Wesley and telling him that it was okay to tell Ezra about Sophie.

" What if he drops by? What if we get into a fight? What am I going to say?" Aria thought to herself

"Ar, A, Big A, Aria!" Hanna shouted making Aria lose her train of thought

"Yeah, sorry what's going on?" Aria asked

"Caleb wants to know if we could have a family dinner tonight with us, Toby, Caleb and Maya? How does that sound?" Hanna asked

Aria couldn't stop thinking of Ezra and what would happen if they met again.

"Actually I'm not really up for it tonight. Can we reschedule for this Saturday, I promise we're all yours?" Aria asked

Spencer agreed and once they got to Aria's house Hanna whispered to Aria "Ar, you okay? You seemed a little distracted."

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind. Can you just help me get everything in the house, I need to get Sophie out, I really don't want her to wake up it'll be hard to get her back to bed." Aria said

Hanna didn't bother to keep asking, she knew if Aria wanted to talk about it then she would on her own.

Aria placed Sophie in her bed and kissed her forehead. "I Love You Princess," she whispered to sweet angelic child

Staring at Sophie for a moment, Aria kept thinking of Ezra. No matter how hard she tried not to think of him, just the face of Sophie brought him back. There's no escaping Ezra.

Hanna left and Aria was now sitting alone in the living room. Noel hasn't been around because he's been busy working as a bar and grille manager taking over his uncle's business and Mikes been at his girlfriends place a lot.

Aria spaced out when suddenly her phone rang. It was from a number she didn't recognize but she answered the phone anyway.

"Hello?" A voice from the man she knew all too well

Aria got silent and didn't say a word

"Hello? Aria? It's me Ezra."

Aria was at a lost for words. She took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Hi Ezra, how are you?" Aria said trying to seem like everything was okay

"I heard you ran into Wesley. He told me you were back." Ezra said

"Did he say anything else?" A part of Aria was hoping Wesley didn't say anything about Sophie she kind of wanted to tell him herself

"Yeah, I've been wondering how you were doing?" Ezra replied

"I've been fine, great actually. I graduated and now I'm writer. I hear your back at Rosewood Day and you have a girlfriend now." Aria didn't want to act like she cared but she couldn't help herself. She didn't like the fact that Ezra had moved on. They were supposed to have "a happily ever after ending."

Ezra couldn't figure out why that comment bothered him. So he just ignored it and replied, " we should catch up. How's lunch tomorrow sound?"  
Aria wanted to say no but she knew she had to him about their daughter.

"Sure, tomorrow noon at the grille." She told him

"Thanks, see you then." He replied

"See you then. Night Ezra." Aria replied

"Night" was all he could say. He missed Aria but he had a girlfriend now and didn't want to push too much.

Aria went to bed thinking of the conversation with Ezra. "He called me, his voice is still amazing as it use to be." Aria thought right before her eyes grew heavy and was out for the night.

The next morning Aria woke up to small arms wrapped around her body. Aria's face had a huge smile on it. She loved when Sophia would sneak into her bed and cuddle with her.

"Morning baby, Morning momma." The two said to each other.

"What are we doing today?" Sophia asked

"We are going out to lunch today. There's someone you need to meet then we can do whatever you want after that." Aria replied

"Okay, Can we go to the park today? I want to play on the swing." Sophie asked

"Yes baby, we can go to the park later. But right now we need to get ready." Aria told her

Today was a sunny beautiful day. It was a perfect day to wear a dress.

Aria got Sophia bathed and Sophia picked out her own outfit which was a purple tutu with glitter, white leggings, purple shirt to make and black combat boots. She had her own unique style but that came from her mom. Aria let her curls hang with a white bow in her hair. Aria was dressed in black crewneck t-shirt, purple high waisted skirt and black booties and her in curls hanging loose. She was somewhat matching her daughter.

After 2 hours of getting ready to leave it was already 11:45 it took the girls 10 minutes to get to the grille.

Before walking in Aria took in a deep breath, she couldn't believe she was going to see the love of her life again. Walking in she spotted Ezra right away. She could never forget the back of his head. Aria and Sophia walked up to Ezra and he had a wide smile on his face then he saw the little girl behind Aria's legs.

"Hello Ezra" acting as casually as she could

"Hey Ar, you know there's a little cutie behind you right?" He said

"Ezra this Sophia, Sophie this is your dad." Ezra's jaw dropped

"What are you talking about Aria?" He asked a little angry and confused

"This is our daughter, you left when I was four months pregnant." She told him

"And you couldn't tell me?" He said angrily

"You didn't give me a chance, you left, I called you and you never picked up. I wasn't going to leave a message on your voicemail. You should've answered at least once." She was now angry and couldn't help but a shout a little

Aria was now ready to leave, she knew she should've tried harder to tell him but she was mad he left her. Grabbing Sophie's hand Aria turned around a little.

"Aria wait, I'm sorry." He said

Aria stopped her heels before getting too far.

"I'm sorry too." Aria said and left

She couldn't take what Ezra was saying to her, she knew she was wrong on her part but the way he speaking to her hurt the most.

She didn't want Ezra to see the tears that were getting ready to come out from her eyes. She walked hastily to her car and got Sophia in then shut the door to wipe her tears. She didn't want Sophia seeing her cry. After wiping the tears she got in and started heading towards Hanna's Condo. The park could wait another day.

FEEDBACKS PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

Aria dropped Sophia off at Hanna's. She didn't stay, she couldn't stay, and she needed to be alone. Aria drove home and got in bed. She had cried herself to sleep and it was only 1 in the afternoon. She fell asleep for 3 hours and by the time she woke up there was 10 missed calls, 4 text messages.

"Ar, you okay? –Hanna Marin"

"Ar, you busy? –Emily Fields"

"Hey where are you? You home? -Spencer Hastings"

"Are we still on for tonight? –Wesley Fitz

Aria forgot all about her dinner with Wes and his girlfriend. She immediately texted Wesley asking if they could reschedule because she wasn't feeling well. It wasn't the whole truth but it partially was. After texting Wes, she sent Hanna a text asking if Sophie could spend the night with her. She would explain what was going on the next day.

It was now 3 and Aria still hasn't eaten so she decided to go the bar and grille where Noel worked at. It took her 15 minutes to get there.

Aria walked straight to the bar and asked the bartender Aaron if he knew where Noel was at. not long after Noel came out of the kitchen.

"Noel!" Aria shouted

Noel turned around.

"Hey momma A! What are you doing here?" He asked

"I just needed to talk to you, I haven't seen you for a while." Aria said

"Sorry, I've been busy with this place." He apologized

Aria told Noel all about the day she was having. Noel couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Aria was at the bar for 2 hours and had downed 7 shots of tequila. She rarely ever drank like this.

Noel couldn't take seeing her like this anymore so he fought her for her keys and carried her out to her car and placed her in the passenger seat. Noel drove Aria home and placed her in bed after giving her water and 2 pills of Advil. Tomorrow was not going to be a pretty day.

Noel sat downstairs and called Mike he knew Aria shouldn't be home alone. And he needed to get back to work.

"Mike get home now! – Noel"

A second later Mike replied

"On my way. - Mike

Mike got home in 7 minutes, Annabelle didn't live too far luckily.

Mike rushed into the house and asked, " What's wrong? What happened? Who is it? Someone hurt?"

Noel updated Mike on everything and this caused Mike to get angry. He hated hearing what happened to his sister. He was protective like a big brother. Mike went to check on his sister after Noel left in the cab. Mike sat in his sister's room watching her sleep. A part of him wanted to go out and find Ezra and make him pay but a part of him knew his sister still loved him so he couldn't.

After sitting in Aria's room for a while it was 8:30 and Mike had made dinner. Aria smelt the food and descended the stairs.

"Mike, your home?" Aria said

"Noel told me everything. But I don't understand why you didn't tell me?" Mike said a little hurt

Aria didn't say anything; just the look on her face said it all.

Mike made Aria a plate, she needed to sober up and bread was what she needed. Mike made spaghetti and garlic bread with a side of salad. The only thing Aria could eat was the garlic bread. Everything else didn't want to stay in.

Weeks have past now and still no call or messages from Ezra, Aria was a little hurt by this but a part of her didn't care. She was good without him before, so she would still be good without him now.

Tonight was the night of Sophia's birthday she was now turning 5. Aria decided to throw her birthday party at Wes' house because it was big. The party was a princess themed party; with a princess bounce house and a castle bounce house for the boys and lots of tiara's for each girl and knights helmets for the boys. There was also a face painter. (Kind of like the party from despicable me 2)

Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Alex spent weeks planning the party. They wanted Sophie's fifth birthday to be perfect. But what they didn't know was that Ezra would show up.

Ezra walked into Wes' house as if he was invited. Wes ran up to Ezra and asked him, "What are you doing here bro?"

"I came to see if you wanted to go play pool but it looks like your having a party without me." He said

Wesley hasn't spoke to Ezra since before he hurt Aria. Wesley didn't want to get on Aria's bad side because he wanted to be a part of niece's life.

"Sorry bro, it's a kids party." Wesley said

"Oh, for who?" Ezra asked

Wesley hesitated, he didn't know if he should lie.

"Uncle Wes! Can we please blow out the cake now? I want to open pwesents now!" Sophia said excitedly. Sophia didn't even notice her dad standing there. She didn't really remember him because she didn't really get to meet him the last time they were together.

Wes picked Sophia and told her, "Yeah sweetie in a minute."  
Sophia kissed her uncles cheat and ran out to the backyard.

Ezra looked at Wesley with a WTF look.

Aria came in and called out for Wes, "Wes hurry up. Sophia's getting tired of waiting for you." Aria walked in more and stopped talking. She didn't expect to see him.

"I didn't invite him Ar." Wes defended himself

Aria didn't say a word. She just told him to hurry or they were going to blow out the candles without him.

Ezra couldn't stop staring at Aria and thinking of Sophia and for how stupid he was for the way he acted that day at the grille. He missed Aria and wanted to get to know his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

The day after…

_Ezra left Wesley's house and went straight home. He went straight for the whiskey and drank the whole night away. Luckily his girlfriend wasn't home, she away on a business trip. Ezra couldn't stop thinking of how beautiful Aria looked that day. "How could I hurt her like that? Why did I even leave her in the first place? Why did I have to be an idiot and reject her and my daughter?" Ezra cursed himself for being stupid. After 10 shots of whiskey Ezra fell asleep and waking up to hangover. _

_Rolling over in bed he retrieved his phone, missed calls 3 of them all from Madison his girlfriend. _

_Ezra called her back and after three rings she picked up._

_"Hey, you called?" as if he didn't know._

_"Yeah, I was wondering what you were doing? Isn't it like 1 in the afternoon over there?" She asked_

_"It is, I just woke up." Ezra replied, she knew all too well something wasn't right. He never woke up this late._

_"You okay?" she asked_

_"Everything's fine, just didn't sleep till late." He explained to her._

_"Well, I called to see what you were up to and to tell you I missed you." _

_"I miss you too. Was all he said to her, he didn't want her to know that he had been drinking all night and having to explain why he had been drinking. "_

_"Okay, well I'll see you in 4 days." She told him_

_"I'll see you then." He said then hung up _

Months had passed and Aria had been avoiding Ezra, he had been trying to get a hold her any way he could. Calling her, leaving messages, texting her and even calling Wes and Alex.

No response what so ever. Tonight everyone was heading to Noel's Bar and Grille. Toby was planning to purpose to Spencer with the help of her best friends because who knows her best. And Hanna would kill him if she weren't a part of his plan.

Aria helped pick out the ring, Hanna planned the party and Emily made sure to invite everyone and to get enough food for the party.

Aria was getting dressed for the party when suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called out

No answer

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!)

She called out once again no answer; this time she moved the curtain to see who it was. EZRA.

There stood Ezra with a bouquet of flowers.

Aria opened the door and loudly spoke to him.

"WHAT?"

He stood silent, a little shocked she raised her voice like she did.

"I'm sorry, I acted like an idiot. I know you probably wont forgive me but I just needed you to know that I am truly and absolutely sorry for the acted and said to you. I want to be a part of my daughter's life. I cant what I did but I change how I act now." He apologized while handing her the flowers of carnation.

Aria looked at him and wasn't really sure if she should forgive him. She knew she wanted to for her daughter but a part of her telling her not to give in so easily.

"Look, I really hate the way you talked to me. But I am also sorry for not trying harder to tell you about Sophia. All we can do is move on from this. I am still mad at you but Sophia needs a father, and she comes first."

Ezra was glad she didn't slam the door in his face.

"I'm not saying you and me could be friends again but we can parents to our daughter and that's all I'm giving you right now." She told him

Ezra was a little disappointed he was hoping they could at least try and be friends.

"I'll take it." He told her.

"So can I meet her?" He asked

"No, she's not here right now." She told him

"Where is she? When can I meet her?" He asked

"She is with Wes and Alex, I'm meeting with them in 30 minutes." She replied

"Can I come?" Ezra was really hoping to meet Sophia well officially meet her again properly

"I don't know? Toby is going to propose to Spencer tonight and it's a surprise party." She hesitated telling him. Ezra felt a little hurt that she didn't invite him but he knew well enough they weren't friends so they going to be like this way.

Ezra thanked Aria for letting him apologize and walked back to his car. Right before leaving his driveway he pulled out his cellphone and scrolled down to number he was sure would let him go to the party.

"Hey, I heard tonight your having a party, and I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I stopped by.

"Um. I really don't know how Aria would feel about this." She said

"Please Em, I want to meet my daughter." He begged

Emily was a softy and she always did the right thing, he knew she would give in.

"Please?" he begged again

"Fine, you can be my plus one. But don't make me regret it." She said

"Thanks, I'll pick you up in 40 minutes.

Ezra drove home and in need of shower. He wanted to look good not just for his daughter but to also for Aria.

Aria arrived at the grille with Wesley, Alex and Sophia. They decided to carpool so there would be enough parking for everyone.

The grille was getting its finishing touches by Hanna and Caleb, poor Caleb had no choice but to help luckily he got to free drinks from Noel.

It was 4 in the evening and everyone was sure to arrive soon. Spencer was suppose to show up at 7 thinking she was there just to hang out and a family dinner with her friends.

At 6 Emily walked in with Ezra at her side. Hanna spotted them and nudged Aria to look.

"What is he doing here?" Hanna asked

"Beats me, he came over to my house earlier to see Sophia but she wasn't home and I told him I was going to party. I guess he got Emily to bring him." Aria said

"Hey, sorry we're a little late." Emily said giving Aria an apologetic look

"No problem Em." Hanna said looking at Aria then at Ezra

Ezra helloed everyone then made his way to the bar.

"Noel?" He said

"Mr. Fitz." He replied back with an attitude

"You can call me Ezra, you're not my student anymore."

"Mr. Fitz is fine, now what can I get you?" He said

Ezra didn't bother to argue back. He just replied with, "Whiskey."

"So how did you become friends with everyone. Last time I knew Aria hated you." Ezra asked

"Funny, last time I heard you left Aria crying twice." Noel shot back handing him his drink

Ezra didn't know what to say.

Noel felt a little rude for his outburst. Wiping the counter and apologized to Ezra.

"I saw her crying in the park the day you left her, she told me everything at that she was pregnant and she didn't have a chance to tell you. She said she tried calling you but either never answered or changed your number. Then we became close friends. I was the only one who knew about her pregnancy besides her family and we left to New York then this year we came back and now everyone knows about Sophia. We're best friends, so if you hurt her again I will kill you." Noel said being the protective big brother figure he was

Ezra sunk in the words Noel told him. He didn't know how bad of a person he was until Noel explained it to him. Ezra asked for another shot.

Sitting at the bar staring at Aria playing with Sophie. He knew he needed fix the mess he made. Taking a swig of his drink back he walked up to Aria and Sophia.

Ezra looked at Aria for a sign if it was okay to meet his daughter. She nodded and Ezra crouched down to Sophia's level.

"Hi Sophie, I'm Ezra, your dad." Ezra didn't really know how to introduce himself to his daughter. He never really thought he would have to introduce himself. Sophia hid behind Aria's leg peeking her head out.

Shyly though, She said "hello." Aria then picked Sophia up and told her it was okay.

Sophia then introduced herself as she did with her uncle Wes, "Hi I'm Sophia Marie Fitz. But everyone calls me princess." She loved being called princess even though she was called Sophie or Soph more than princess.

That caused Ezra to giggle at her modesty.

It was around 830 and Toby was now preparing to propose to Spencer after eating dinner of course. Toby got on one knee behind Spencer who was talking to Emily and asked her to turn around.

"Spencer you're my best friend, you believed in me even when no one else did. You taught me I could do better and showed me a better part of me. I wouldn't be the man I am today if it want for you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, to grow gray and old, to having beautiful children and grad children and to have you by my side no matter what. You are my better half and I couldn't ask for anyone else better. Accept my proposal and make me the happiest man alive." He finished his speech and hung his head down with his eyes closed fear of rejection.

Spencer lifted his up so he was facing her. "You had me when you got on one knee."

Toby got up and kissed her passionately. Everyone cheered toasting to champagne.

Aria, Hanna and Emily envied Spencer and Toby. They all hoped they would be as lucky as Spencer and Toby were.


	6. Chapter 6

"How would you like it if I took you to the park today Princess?" Asking his daughter

After Toby and Spencer's party Ezra has spending as much time as he could with Sophia. Sophia took a minute to think.

"uhh.. otay." She says

Ezra walks into the kitchen with Sophia holding his hand.

"Let's go ask your mom if it's okay first."

Aria was at the kitchen table writing her next chapter for her new book.

"Momma, can I go to the park with daddy?" Ezra smiled, he loved hearing his daughter call him daddy. It made him feel closer to his daughter.

"I don't know sweetie. Will you promise to be a good girl?" She asked her daughter

"Yes, mommy. I'll be the best girl." She said with so much spirit in her voice.

Sophia gave her mom the best puppy dog look she could. She really wanted to go to the park.

"Fine, how can I say no to that face. I invented that face. Go put on a jacket before you leave, and use the restroom first." Aria said

Ezra laughed at Aria for caving in.

"She brilliant. Finally the puppy face fired back." He said to Aria

"Well she is my daughter." Aria and Ezra talked but only about Sophia. The tension between them was awkward.

"Have her back before dinner. And don't give her too many sweets." Aria told him.

Ezra shook his head letting her know that he knew. Aria always reminded him the rules when taking Sophie out. It was her mother instincts.

Sophia ran down the stairs with her pink Northface fleece jacket on. "Daddy let's go!" she yelled excitedly grabbing her father's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"See you later Princess, be good!" Aria yelled from her seat

"I will momma, I pwomise." She yelled back

Aria was now sitting alone with just her thoughts and her story.

Ezra and Sophia had arrived at the park in 10 minutes. Once they got there Sophia ran to the slides. Ezra sat at the bench watching her.

A little boy walked up to Sophia, "Hi Sophie." It was a little boy from her class names Adam.

"Hi Adam, want to play?" she asked

Adam was at the park with his mom.

"Hi Mr. Fitz" the woman said

Ezra turned his head away from his daughter and the little boy.

"Hello Mona, funny running into you here." He replied

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing."

"Is that your little girl?" she asked

"Yeah, is that son?" he said keeping the conversation to a minimum

Ezra felt a little uncomfortable talking to Mona so he decided to walk over to Sophie and push her on the swings.

That didn't stop Mona from following.

"So who is the lucky lady?" She asked curiously

"I'm not with her mother anymore." He replied vaguely

Not everyone needed to know his business.

Mona knew she wasn't going to get any answers so she decided to ask the little girl.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Mona I used to be a student of your dads, can I ask you who your mom is? I think I might know her."

"Hi Im Sophia Marie Fitz, and my mommy's name is"

"Lets go get ice cream Soph, race you to the car." He said

Just like Sophia ran to the car as fast as she could.

That was a close one, he didn't know why Mona was so curious about Sophia's mother but the way she was acting didn't feel right.

Ezra buckled Sophia into her car seat and drove out of the parking lot.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" He asked

'Menchies!" She yelled

"Menchies it is."

Menchies is an ice cream shop where you do it yourself; Lots of flavors and toppings and your make your own.

Arriving at the ice cream shop Sophia ran into the store too excited. Ezra caught up with her and a grabbed 3 cups of for him, Sophia and Aria.

"Which flavor do you want Princess?"

"Uhh.. The one that taste like cake." She replied

Referring to the cake batter ice cream flavor.

Ezra pulled the lever for the ice cream to come out and for himself he got snow vanilla and cake batter as well for Aria. For the toppings on Sophia's ice cream she wanted fruity pebbles, Oreo cookies, gummy worms, whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Ezra got pretty much the same but without the Oreos. And aria got strawberry's, cheesecake and whipped cream. After getting the ice cream the two left and went back to Aria's.

"Momma guess what we got." Running to her mom with ice cream all over her face.

"Hm.. Let me think. Could it be Ice cream?" She said playfully

"Yeah, how you know?" she said questionly

"I'm your mom, I know everything. Now go washed your hands and face and get ready for dinner."

Ezra walked in behind with his head down. He knew he was in trouble because he wasn't supposed to give Sophia too many sweets.

"If I remember correctly I said not to give her too many sweets when you go out today."

Ezra looked up with a puppy face, " I'm sorry. We were at the park then Mona was there and I panicked so I said let's get ice cream. We got you ice cream." He said quickly with a cheesy smile

Aria looked at him quesntionly, "and how did she make you scared?"

"She didn't scare me she just asked me if Sophia was my daughter and I said yes, then she asked who her mother was so I said I'm not with her mother then walked away and since I didn't answer she decided to ask Sophie and she almost said your name so I panicked and thought of the first thing I knew that would distract Soph." he stated

"So in other words she scared you. But thanks for not saying my name. I don't trust her and she doesn't need to be in our business."  
Aria never liked Mona, not when she was friends with Hanna, not even when Mona

Tried to be friends with her and surely not when she decided to date Mike. There isn't a good bone in Mona.

Sophia ran down the stairs after getting herself cleaned up.

Aria looked at Sophia and picked her up. Let's get you in chair and have dinner.

Suddenly Mike walked through the door, "Honey I'm Home."

Sophia jumped out of her mom's arms and ran into Mikes.

"Uncle Mikey, where have you been? I missed you this many." She said stretching her arms out wide as her little arms could go

"Hi Princess, I'm sorry I've been at Annabelle's house lately. I've missed you too."

"Then why you don't come home?" she wondered

Mike looked at her sad little face feeling remorse. "I'm sorry Princess, I wont do that again. If I leave I will tell you and make sure to call you everyday. And since I am sorry and I hate to see you sad why don't you, Annabelle and me go to the zoo tomorrow so you can get to know her. She wants to meet you too."

"YAY! I'm gonna tell momma. " Sophia ran back into the kitchen

"Momma, Momma guess what?"

"What is it princess?!" she said trying to sound just as excited

"Uncle Mike and Annabelle are taking me to the zoo tomorrow."

"Did you ask for permission?" Aria scolded

"No, Momma can I pweeeease go to the zoo tomorrow wif uncle Mikey and Annabelle pweeeeease. Sophia begged

"Well see, I need to talk to uncle Mike about it first.

"Fine." She said with a pout

Mike walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "Sup Momma A!"

"Baby brother, I hear your taking her to the zoo with your girlfriend, were you even going to ask me first?"

"I didn't think you would mind, besides we need some uncle/ niece bonding time." He said bending down to Sophia's level and giving her the same pout

Aria looked at the both of them and couldn't resist. She loved them too much and hated saying no to them.

Ezra snickered at sight in front of him.

"Fine, but don't give her too much sweets. And make sure she has a jacket in case she's cold, if she's hungry give her real food not junk food and make sure she's with you at all times. I don't want you losing my daughter." She told him even though she knew she would have to remind him this again the next day.

"Okay MOM. I got it." Mike said

Mike then looked over at Ezra.

"So Fitz, you staying over for dinner?"

"Actually no, I have to get home. My girlfriend is probably waiting for me." He said taking a glance at Aria to see her reaction.

Aria had her back facing the stove making Mike a plate of food so Ezra couldn't see her face.

Aria didn't like that Ezra still had a girlfriend.

"K, bye." Mike replied

"Bye, Mike. Aria I'll see you maybe tomorrow." Then he walked over to Sophia and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bye Princess, be good for mommy." He said

"Goodnight daddy." She replied

"Night Ezra." Aria said as he walked out the door


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra got home an hour late.

"Where have you been? You're gone almost everyday." She yelled

Ezra took a deep breath. " I'm sorry I had some things I needed to take care of." Madison didn't know about his daughter and he didn't know if he even wanted to tell her.

"What was so important that had you staying out so late?" she stood there waiting for an answer.

"Aria's back." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She knew Ezra loved her and it took her a long time to even get him to date her.

"Oh." Was all she could say?

"And we have a daughter."

This caused Madison to tear up, she knew with Aria being back she couldn't keep up especially with his child.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"What does this mean for us?" she asked

Ezra stayed silent, he really didn't think of what would happen when he finally told Madison.

"I don't know." He said in a whispered voice

"Do you still love her?" she asked

Ezra didn't say anything just the look in his eyes said it all.

"I'll stay with a friend for a while. I just need sometime to think. " She couldn't stand being with Ezra knowing that she would probably end up leaving anyways.

"I'll call you." He told her

Madison grabbed a duffle bag and some clothes, shoes and her make up then walked out the door with Ezra staring at her back.

Ezra sat in the living room with his hands in head. He didn't think this would happen. He actually didn't think anything would happen. He loved Madison he just wasn't in love with her like he was with Aria.

"Morning sleepy butt!" Sophia woke up early and was too excited to go to the park. She was hanging out with Hanna too much and started talking like her.

Mike muffled out a groggily moan. "It's too early. The zoo isn't even open yet."

That didn't stop Sophia, she started tickling her uncle but he didn't laugh.

Mike knew she wasn't going to give up so he grabbed Sophia and brought her under the covers with him and covered her eyes with his hand. "Shh.. It's time to sleep. We can wake up later." He said

Sophia struggled getting out his arms and laughing at the same time. "Uncle Mikey we need to get weady to go to the zoo now."

Mike didn't move. And soon enough Sophia stopped moving and crossed her arms with a pouty face.

Mike opened one eye to see her little pout, which caused him to smile.

Sophia turned to face Mike, "Uncle Mike pwease get up." She begged

Mike opened his eyes, "fine how about we go eat some breakfast then get showered and dressed then well go pick Annabelle up and then head to the zoo." He compromised while trying to buy some time. It was only 8 in the morning and the zoo didn't open until 11.

"Fine." She said still pouting

"Now go downstairs and wait for me, I need to make sure Annabelle is up."

Sophia did as said so she could head to the zoo as soon as possible.

Mike pulled pout his phone and opened up a new text message to Annabelle, "Are you awake? Little ones woke up me up and is trying to get me to leave to the zoo now"

Not long after as Mike was getting up he had a text, "just getting up. Can't wait to spend time with Sophia. I miss her, she's too cute."

Annabelle has hung out with Sophia before but only at family events. Annabelle was also excited for the day because she would finally get to see how Mike is with a child and she knew they were close so she wanted Sophia to like her.

Mike replied with, " You don't miss me? I'm hurt."

Annabelle texted back quickly, "no, I just miss Sophia. :p"

Mike headed downstairs following the smell in the kitchen.

"MM.. Do I smell bacon, waffles and eggs?"

"Yeah, momma cooked for us." Sophia replied

"I think you two need a hearty breakfast and need to get your energy up." Aria replied

"Thanks Ar, I miss having a real home cook meal. Annabelle cooks but she's not that great." He said laughing a little

"Why don't you bring her around more often and I'll teach her a thing or two? She told him

"I think I'll take you up on that." He said

Aria placed three plates of breakfast down for the little family. "Here eat, I don't want you guys going out hungry. People would think I don't feed my family." She said jokingly but a little serious

Aria was just about to sit when her phone beeped. It was a message from Hanna.

"Hey Ar, what are you doing today? Come over later and have some girl time. Spencer and Emily already agreed. And bring my mini me. (: -HM"

"Hey, I have nothing planned for today, and I would love to have a girls day at your place. Be there around 12, and as for your mini me is going to the zoo with her uncle Mike and his girlfriend so she wont be going with. – AM"

Aria put her phone away and looked at Mike, " so how long with you guys be gone?"

"I don't know yet, why?" he replied

"Hanna texted me, she wants me to go over to her place for some girl time."

"Oh, go ahead we'll probably go shopping after the zoo." He told her

Aria raised her eyebrows at his comment. "Your going shopping?"

"Annabelle loves to shop and I love being with her." Mike replied

Aria looked at brother in awe. When they were younger and she wanted to go shopping he would never go with her. He hated shopping.

"You two must be very serious." She stated also question

"We've been together for a while. I really like her."

"Do you love her?" Aria asked

"I don't know?" he said he really didn't know if he was in love or not. He felt like he might but he wasn't exactly sure.

Mike got up and grabbed his plate and placed it in the sink. "I need to get ready."

Sophia saw her uncle leaving and shuffled the rest of the food into her mouth.

"I'm done too mommy." Aria laughed at her daughter's action

'Okay why don't we get you in the tub and ready for the zoo." Sophia ran up the stairs with Aria not far behind.

After a quick bath Aria put Sophia's hair in a fishtail braid swept to the side with a cream colored dress that poofs out at the bottom and had a black belt around the waist with ankle boots on.

It was now 2 hours later and Mike was dressed in a khaki shorts with a grey tee shirt and gray chucks on.

"Lets go alweady!" Sophia begged

"I'm coming, the zoo isn't even open yet." He told the anxious little girl

Mike carried Sophia in arms walking out to the car.

It was now 10 and Aria in need of a shower herself. 30 minutes later she was out of the shower doing her make up with a towel on she didn't want to mess up her clothes. Aria let her curls hang loose and wore a loose white shirt with a collar tucked into her high waist jeans with one feather earring on and a pair of white gladiator sandals giving it an Aria touch.

It was 1130 and Aria was finally getting out of the house. Arriving in minutes at the brew coffee shop Aria of course needed her coffee fix. Walking in she ordered 4 lattes and 4 croissants to go. After ordering she sat on a stool waiting. Ezra was sitting in the back but managed to see her. He got up and walked over to her.

"Hey Aria."

"Hello Ezra, how was your morning?" she asked politely

"Good so far, I was just sitting here drinking coffee and reading To Kill a Mockingbird.. again."

Aria laughed she herself have read the book more than she could count.

"So what are your plans for today? Sophie's with Mike today right?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes she is with Mike and I'm actually heading to Hanna's, girls day." Ezra looked a little disappointed

"That's actually my order, I gotta go. See you around." Aria felt awkward being with Ezra alone. She wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him but she couldn't be the other woman. It wasn't fair to herself.

Just like that she was getting her drinks and food and was heading out the door. Ezra caught up to her.  
"Have dinner with me Friday night? He hoped she would say yes

"I don't know Ezra, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please it's just one night, as friends." He said

Aria hesitated, " fine. Just as friends."

Ezra knew he didn't want to have dinner as just friends but he wanted her to say yes.


	8. Chapter 8

FLASHBACK

"_What took you so long Montgomery?" Hanna asked frantically grabbing the coffee and food out of Aria's hands_

"_I ran into Ezra at the brew." She said _

"_And? What did he say?" Hanna curiously asked_

"_He asked me out for Friday as friends?" Aria said quietly_

"_Sure, as friends." Hanna commented_

_Emily sat quietly listening to the conversation the girls were having and Spencer was late getting there. _

"_Let's change the subject already, please. " Aria said _

_Spencer barged through the door, "Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" _

"_Aria has a date with Fitz." Hanna told her_

"_It's not a date, it's just dinner as friends." Aria said _

"_Ar, you cant go on date with Ezra he has a girlfriend." Spencer said with her I'm always right voice. _

"_Spence, it's just dinner as friends. We need to move past awkward if we're both going to be around for Sophie." _

"_Sure whatever you say momma A." Hanna said snarky _

Friday Night

"Which outfit?" Aria asked Hanna in a rushed tone

"The red one, with these black pumps." Hanna said handing her the heels

Aria has been changing outfits all day. She wanted to look perfect.

"Why are you so nervous when you said this wasn't a date?" Hanna asked

"I'm not. Is it so bad that I want to look good.: she said not as a question but as a statement

Aria wanted to look perfect, she wanted to show Ezra what he was missing.

"Well you momma A look hot." Hanna stated

"Thank you." Aria said with a cheesy smile

Sophia was at Spencer's house having a sleepover with Spencer, Emily and later Hanna.

"Well I am off to see my beautiful goddaughter so call me later or tomorrow whenever your not busy." Hanna said with a smirk

"HAHA you're so funny, take care of my daughter." Aria called out to Hanna who was halfway out the door."

Ezra knocked on the door not long after Hanna had left.

"Hey Ezra."

Ezra took a big gulp looking Aria she was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hi, you look Amazing Ar."

Aria smiled shyly at his comment.

"Well let's head out why don't we." She told him trying to sound lie his comment didn't affect her

Aria locked up the house and stalked towards the car with Ezra not far behind. They were to Lydia's a fancy restaurant in Philly.

30 minutes later and awkward silence in the car they were finally there.

The host greeted the two and asked for a name.

"Ezra Fitz for 2." He replied

Aria was first to speak. "So why did you invite to dinner tonight?"

Ezra hesitated on what to say, "I just wanted to talk to you about Sophie and eat. We needed to eat dinner anyways.'  
Aria wasn't buying what he was selling. "Oh and we couldn't bring Sophia along to this fancy dinner?"

"I missed you Ar, I wanted us to try and get back some of our relationship back." He replied, he couldn't hide what he was feeling anymore.

"I missed you too but idk if we ever could. You have a girlfriend now and we have a daughter. Life can't get back to what had. We could only move forward." She told trying to hold back her tears

"I know we can if we try and as of girlfriend, we're not even together anymore. Kind of, we're not talking right now." He replied

Aria couldn't stand it anymore. How could he think that she would be with him when he still had a girlfriend; She didn't want to be the other girl. She wanted to be the girl. Aria now had tear pouring out of her eyes.

"I cant do this, I have to go." She said getting up and hurrying out the door trying to catch a cab.

Ezra got up and ran out after her.

"Aria wait, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. That's stupid of me." Ezra plead

Aria turned around still crying.

Ezra looked at her looking like he would start crying himself.

Both looking at each other silently for what felt like a lifetime?

Ezra couldn't take it anymore he ran towards Aria and grabbed each of her cheeks with the palms of his hand and kissed her passionately as if it was the first time they kissed.

Gasping for Air both with their eyes closed Ezra whispered, " I love you, I always have and always will."


	9. Chapter 9

It's been days since that night Ezra and Aria have been out to dinner.

"Hey babe." Madison said walking through the door with her suitcases.

"Uh, Hi." Ezra said taking his head out of his hands.

"Look we need to talk." He told her

"I know, you haven't called me like you said. I know you got a lot of things going on with your life now but I think we can make it work." She told him

"No, I think we should break up. I still love her and always will and I don't want to string you along." He said without looking at her

Madison didn't say anything she just started taking her stuff and walked out the door.

"Ill come back and grab my things when your not here." She said then left

Ezra felt like an ass but he couldn't keep living with Madison when he was in love with Aria. He knew he wanted Aria back and he defiantly wanted to keep Sophie in his life.

Aria was in her sweatpants and Hollis pullover sweater. She wore it even though Ezra left her. It was comfy and smelled liked him even if she washed it.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Spencer and Toby was there with a big box.

"Is Sophia home we got her a little present?" Toby said

"Little huh? I'm afraid to see what you think is big. And yes she's home. She's in her room." Aria told him

Spencer called out to Sophia. "Sophia we got you a present."

Sophia rushed right out the door, " a pwesent for me. You shouldn't have." She said jokingly

"Okay, we'll just go return it then." Toby said jokily back

"No, I want it. What is it?" Sophia asked

"Why don't you open and see?" Spencer said

Toby and Sophia were both excited and started ripping the wrapping paper.

"A Princess car, I love it." She told them.

Sophia jumped into Toby's arms and thanked him then did the same with Spencer.

"Your welcome princess. We love you too."

Aria mouthed Spencer, "Why you get that?"

Spencer just pointed towards Toby, "his idea."

Toby loved Sophia as his own child and she was the only baby in the family so he spoiled her as much as he could. All of Aria's friends did.

"Do you want to go out and ride this baby?"

Sophia jumped up and down excitedly then ran out the door, "I'll take that as a yes." Toby said running out of the house with the car in his hands."

Spencer and Aria sat in the kitchen catching up.

"So have you seen him since that night?" Spencer got straight to it

"Nope, I don't know what say to him. He told me he still loves me and we kissed."

"Why didn't you tell him you love him back? Spencer asked

"I can't tell him I love him, that I want to be with him. He has a girlfriend and I don't want to be the other girl. I can't be the other girl, I want to be the girl." Aria started crying she couldn't take it anymore. She's been too strong for too long.

Spencer sat silently pulling Aria into her arms.

"Shh.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to push. I just care about you. Team Sparia remember."

Aria stifled a little laugh

"Always." She replied

The Next Day

Aria and Sophia were walking down the street towards to grab coffee and hot chocolate. They were having a mommy and daughter day and they needed to get energized.

"HOT CHOCOLATE MOMMA!" Sophie said loudly and excitedly after getting their drinks they were going to get their nails done.

"Okay, I got it." Aria told her

The guy at the counter turned around and smiled at Aria.

"Hey, haven't seen you around before?" the guy said

"I just moved back. Can I just a kids hot chocolate and grande soy milk latte." Aria replied

The guy didn't give up. "Sure, and can I have your name and number?"

Aria looked at him seriously, "I'm sorry, no."

"Come on, just one date." He begged a little

"No, I'm sorry. I can't." She replied

"And why not?" he asked

"Can I just get my coffee?" she asked

Ezra just walked in and stood there listening in on their conversation.

"Not until you agree to go on a date." The guy was really pissing Aria off

"I'm. Not. Going. On. A. Date. With. You." She said firmly and pronouncing each word.

Ezra walked up to Aria and Sophia. "Hi Princess, Hi mommy." He said smiling. He wanted to show the guy she was off limits even if they weren't together."

"Hi hunnie, I was trying to get my coffee and hot chocolate before our mommy/ daughter day and this guy keeps asking me out." She replied playing along.

"Can you just give my wife her coffee or do I need to speak with your manager?" Ezra told the guy

The guy walked over to the espresso machine and did as he said. When the guy was out of earshot Aria looked at Ezra.

"Wife huh? Nice one Fitz."

"I just said tat so he would stop bothering you. So what are you two up to?" he asked

"We're going to get our nails done and then dinner." Aria told while grabbing the coffee out his hand. Ezra handed Sophia her coffee and grabbed her hand.

"Can I join you?" he asked

"You want to get your nails done, wow you really changed." She said jokingly

"HAHA, No. Can I join you two for dinner?" He asked

"I don't know? Sophia should daddy join us for dinner later?" she asked knowing what her daughter would say.

"Yes, yes yes!" She hasn't seen her dad in a while and she really missed him

"Then we will see you at 7 tonight at The Grille." Aria told him

"I guess you will." He replied


	10. Chapter 10

Aria and Sophia spent three hours getting a mani and pedi. Pink for Sophia with a little flower design and white French tip for Aria. The girls were now heading back home to get dressed for dinner.

"Mommy, I love my nails. It's so pwetty." She said excitedly

"It is sweetheart, now would you please go upstairs and get ready for dinner we have to meet your dad in a half hour."

Sophia didn't say a word, she just ran up the stairs into her room.

Aria was halfway up the stairs when she heard the sound of her phone letting her know it was a text message.

"We still on for tonight? –EF"

"Just got home, getting ready as we speak. –AM"

"Great, see you soon. –EF"

Aria closed her phone screen and smiled her way up to her room.

15 minutes later both girls were ready for dinner. Sophia was dressed in a pink dress with a white cardigan and white lace stockings, tan uggs boots and a white bow in her hair; she wanted to match her nails. While Aria was in dark denim jeans, a tiger shirt and black leather jacket with feather earrings and black knee high boots. She dressed casual since they were only going The Grille.

The girls arrived at the restaurant just on time. Ezra was standing outside waiting for them to get there.

"Hey princess, I missed you."

"Hi daddy I missed you too. Look at my nails, it's pwetty wight?" she asked her dad

"Very, you look very beautiful and your nails look beautiful as well." He said trying to seemed as interested as a guy could be into nails and fashion.

"Hi Ar." He said no matter what she wore she always took his breath away.

"Ezra. You been here long?" she asked

"Not really, I got here a few minutes before you."

"Well let's go inside and get a table shall we." She said leading the way. Ezra had Sophia in arms walking right behind.

The family grabbed a table in the center of the room. Aria started the conversation breaking the silence.

"So how was your day, week actually, we haven't really seen you around lately." She asked while still fixated on her menu.

"It's been kind of.. Idk how to describe it. Schools been crazy with finals for the semester so I've been drowning in stacks of paper, Madison and I broke up and Wes and Alex just got in engaged so they asked me to be the best man so I'm busy helping with whatever I can with that." He said trying to speak a little fast.

Aria looked a little relieved that him and Madison had broken up.

"Oh yeah, I heard Wes got engaged. I haven't been able to call him back about that. And I'm sorry about you and your girlfriend breaking up." She really wasn't sorry she didn't want to sound insensitive.

"It's okay, we've been having problems for a while now." Not knowing that she was the problem.

"So enough about me what about you?" he asked just as the waiter came up to ask what they wanted to eat.

Ezra ordered water with a cheeseburger and Aria ordered a chicken salad with honey mustard and water for herself and macaroni and cheese for Sophia with a side of fries and water.

"Well, I'm almost finished writing my 2nd novel and that's about it. All my time has been on that lately."

"What's your book about?" he asked

"The book is about us actually. About how I left and came back and you found out about Sophia and how were adjusting to life now. I changed the names but it's us alright." She told him sipping her water

"Well I can't wait to read it. What about your first book?"

"My first book is called Love Will Remember. You probably never heard of it. It's pretty hard to find."

"I think I actually have, but the name said Anonymous if I'm correct. I think Madison read that book. She said she loved it."

"That's my book, I don't want anyone to know my name so I just said keep it anonymous. I think it's more fun and I don't have people stalking me." She told him

"Well that was a great idea. And now I have to read the book."

"You don't have to read it, It's fine." She said nervously. The book was about their break up and how her life went on without him and how she still loved him.

Dinner was finished after 2 hours of talking. If you didn't know them you would think they were a real family.

Ezra carried Sophia to Aria's car; she had fallen asleep in his lap during dinner.

"Thanks for tonight, it was fun." She said whispering so Sophia wouldn't wake up.

"It was no problem, I had fun too. Could we do this again some other time?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"I'd love to, call me." She told and placed a soft peck on his cheek.

"Goodnight Ezra." She said getting in her car

She then drove off and he said goodbye to her.


	11. Chapter 11

"It was like us again, before he left me. We didn't argue not once. We just talked and laughed and enjoyed each other's company. If Sophia wasn't there I swear it could've been a date. I like it, I miss it." Aria told her friends who came over the next morning to gossip about their lives.

"Your like Daisy and Gatsby, your made for each other. Life pulls you away from one another then brings you back and one of you is taken by another hand but still you're pulled back like a magnet minus the death." Hanna explained in her Hanna way.

The three girls looked at Hanna surprised.

"What?" Hanna asked

"We're just surprised you read the book." Spencer said

"I didn't, I watched the movie." Hanna said causing the girls to all laugh

"So where is my little princess at?" Emily asked looking around for the little brunette

"She's with her Wes and Ezra, they wanted to spend the day with her." Aria trusted them but she always worried when Sophia wasn't with her.

"Sounds like daddy Fitz is doing great." Hanna asked while looking through Aria's clothes

"He's trying. He's actually been good, he's been here everyday for a week now. He makes sure she eats, bathes her, reads her a bedtime story, takes her to school, the park wherever."

"How does his girlfriend feel about all of this?" Spencer wondered since it seemed like he's never gone home.

"She's.. they broke up." Aria said trying to hide her excitement

The girls didn't say anything.

"Why don't we order Chinese food and watch a movie. I'm starving." Hanna said trying to break the silence in the room.

"Sounds great, you call and I'll grab the movies. Great Gatsby anyone?" Aria said with a small giggle

"Daddy where are we going?" Sophia said holding onto his neck as he carried her.

"We're going to meet up with uncle Wes and uncle Mike to see a baseball game."

"Baseball's for boys." Sophia said with a pout, clearly not amused with the plan for the day.  
"Girls like baseball too sweetie. And I'm sure you'll like it." He told her while tickling her tummy trying to turn her frown upside down

"Nuh uh! Only boys like baseball. The boys at school were baseball shirts not girls." She argued, arguing with Sophia was like arguing with a wall. You never win.

"Okay, how about we make a deal. If you don't like baseball after we finish the game then I will never take you to baseball game again. He tried negotiating

"I want to go shopping instead." Sophia learned to negotiate by watching Caleb and Hanna arguing. Hanna always getting her way

"Deal." Sophia stuck her pinky out signaling they had to pinky promise the deal, Ezra obliged.

Ezra wore a baseball Phillies tee with a Phillies cap and got the same for Sophia to match him. It took 'em a 10 minute walk to get to the stadium from the parking lot. Mike and Wes had arrived 15 minutes earlier then them.

"How's my little princess?" Mike said reaching for Sophia

"I don't like baseball it's for boys." She said crossing her arms

Wes looked at Sophia and reached for her, "come to your favorite uncle, baseball is for boys and girls. Look around princess there's girls here too."

Sophia looked around and noticed some women and little girls waiting excitedly in line.

Mike didn't push back the favorite uncle comment.

"Sophie, I'm your favorite uncle right. So you can sit next to me." Mike didn't want to lose

Ezra laughed to himself seeing the uncles being childish.

Sophia looked at both uncles, "I can sit next to you and uncle Wes and daddy." She answered

The guys didn't argue, she was just to cute to fight with.

"Sounds good, but I'm your favorite right?" Wes whispered in her ear while checking to see if Mike was looking.

"You're my favorite and uncle Mike." She said pointing to Mike

15 minutes later they waited in line and finally were off to their seats.

Mike, Wes and Ezra were practically jumping out of their seats yelling and cheering.

Sophia on the other hand thought it was and funny and started copying the grown men. Mike caught the ball and handed it to Sophia.

"Now you will remember this day forever."

Sophia smiled and held the tight not letting it get out of her sight. She still didn't understand baseball but she loved spending time with her dad and uncles

20 minutes before the game ended Sophia was fast asleep in Ezra's arms still holding the ball.

"I think someone is worn out from today." Eyeing the little one in his arms.

"Yeah we all should. Today was fun. We should do it again just the guys though." Mike said walking back towards Ezra.

"Guys night my place Friday." Wes said before he was lost in the crowd headed towards his car with Mike behind. Ezra agreed, he enjoyed being with the guys for a change but would have more fun if he didn't have to babysit. Not that he didn't like spending time with Sophia but he needed a guys night as much as the girls had their girls night out.

"Sounds like a plan." He called out


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating. I got a new job and have been really busy. **

(Doorbell rings)

"Welcome to Casa de la Fitzgerald" Wes said welcoming his brother and Mike.

"Sup my brother from another mother and father." Mike said right back

The guys laughed at Mike's comment.

"Smooth." Ezra told Mike

"That sounded better in my head." Mike replied

The guys walked into the kitchen and grabbed beer.

"So who else is coming?" Ezra asked

"Uh. Toby, Hardy, Caleb and Noel." Wes replied

Noel and Ezra have never been eye to eye but when it came to Sophie they did. Since the bar they haven't really been buddy buddy but they are nice to each other now. Tonight will be the real test.

All the guys arrived and the game of poker has finally begun.

"Isn't this funny? I never thought I'd be in a room with Ezra here and Noel not trying to kill each other" Hardy making the room awkward with just one comment.

"Ha Ha, I never thought I would see you in a room with my high school students. What was you said, there kids don't get involved." Ezra spat back

That caused Hardy to keep his mouth shut for a while.

Mike's been winning every rounds for the past 2 hours.

"Should we stop the game now or do you guys want to keep playing til you lose all your money." Mike asked while gloating

"I'm out. Caleb replied " Hanna's gonna kill if I go home broke.

"What? No shopping money for her and she'll chop your head off." Noel replied

"Pretty much, she got Spencer and Emily doing the same." Toby added

"Does Aria do that?" Hardy asked

"Nope, she doesn't ask me for money or anything." Ezra replied feeling kind of sad

" That's how she is since Sophie was born. She's independent, she tries not rely on anyone else. She wants to prove that she can do it on her own. I had to use to force her to have one day a week without Sophia. I would babysit while she would either go out or stay home alone." Noel replied not really thinking about what he said. Memories just started pouring out of his mouth.

Ezra started to feel even worse about himself.

"Don't feel bad, she's not like that anymore." Noel added trying to make Ezra feel better

Ezra still didn't say anything.

"Okay enough of this sappy girl drama. Let's get another round of beer in our system or go home." Toby called out from the kitchen.

"I got another better idea, let's crash the girl's night. We'll wear a ski mask and scare the girls by barging in." Hardy said

"Sounds like a plan, I got nothing better to do." Caleb replied

"Are you sure not still in high school?" Wes asked Hardy

"Sounds more like elementary." Noel said

"I'm just gonna head home. Ezra replied

"aw.. Ez. Don't cry. We'll love you." Wes said drunkenly and throwing peanuts at Ezra.

"Yeah Ezra, join us you might learn what fun really is." Mike chimed in loudly

Ezra looked back at the guys, " Fine but no more Aria talk."

The guys agreed and backed out.

"Can we just keep playing poker?" Ezra asked

"Yeah, you deal." Hardy said throwing the cards Ezra's way


End file.
